headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Charmed Again (Part 2)
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Peter Chomsky; Daniel Cerone | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Julian McMahon; Dorian Gregory | previous = "Charmed Again (Part 1)" | next = "Hell Hath No Fury" }} "Charmed Again (Part 2)" is the second episode of season four of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed, and the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mel Damski with a script written by Brad Kern. It first aired on the WB Network on Thursday, October 4th, 2001. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge, who also serve as an executive consultant on this episode. * This episode is production code number 4301801. * This episode is included on disc one of the Charmed: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and disc nineteen of the Charmed: The Complete Series boxset collection. * This episode, plus "Charmed Again (Part 1)", both aired back-to-back on the same night. * Actor Bennet Guillory is credited as Ben Guillory in this episode. * Actor Benjamin John Parrillo is credited as Ben Parrillo in this episode. * Actor Robert Thomas Preston is credited as Bobby Preston in this episode. * Characters from "Part One", who do not appear in "Part Two" include Victor Bennett and Penny Halliwell. Quotes * Cole Turner: Sorry I took so long. I had to dodge a couple bounty hunters. * Leo Wyatt: Did you find anything out? * Cole Turner: You have no idea what I found out. Turns out The Source doesn't think she's a whitelighter at all, in fact, he thinks she might be another and points at Piper and Phoebe Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Three, now he's worried that the girl may some how reconstitute it. .... * Piper Halliwell: You have to trust us. * Paige Matthews: Trust you, you just froze a nun. How do I know you're not the evil ones? .... * Phoebe Halliwell: Leo, how is it possible for an angel to even get knocked out. I mean you are after all technically dead. * Leo Wyatt: Three years together and now you're asking these questions. * Piper Halliwell: Well, uh, I think the more appropriate questions is: How does a whitelighter get somebody knocked up? .... * Paige Matthews: I won't stay long. I just wanted to come by and thank you. * Phoebe Halliwell: Phoebe: For what? * Paige Matthews: For what? You mean, beside from saving my life. I feel like I should bake you a cake or something. * Piper Halliwell: Do you cook? * Paige Matthews: No, no. Not really. See also External Links * * * * * "Charmed Again (Part 2)" at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:2001 television episodes Category:Daniel Cerone Category:Peter Chomsky Category:James L. Conway Category:Brad Kern Category:Jonathan Levin Category:Jon Pare Category:Nell Scovell Category:Aaron Spelling Category:E. Duke Vincent Category:Constance M. Burge Category:Alyssa Milano Category:Rose McGowan Category:Holly Marie Combs Category:Brian Krause Category:Julian McMahon Category:Dorian Gregory Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified